Amigos, Simplemente Amigos
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Para un amor prohibido, la única solución son las apariencias, ser simplemente amigos a los ojos de la gente, y amantes con solo la luna de testigo Song fic de la canción del mismo nombre de Ana Gabriel


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

**Canción**

Hola aquí les traigo un pequeño song fic, espero que les guste

Una joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba recostada en la cama de su apartamento mirando hacia el techo, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que Neji y ella habían cruzado la barrera de la amistad. Un simple beso, dado por él y recibido por ella durante una discusión hace poco más de seis meses, había desatado el amor que ambos desde hace años habían estado guardando, haciendo que su relación deje de basarse solo en una amistad.

Cada día después de su entrenamiento diario él la llevaba a su casa, poniendo como escusa un simple "Es demasiado tarde, puede ser peligroso", haciendo así que ni su compañero ni su Sensei sospecharan, caminaban en silencio, mientras varias personas los miraban, en busca de algo aparentemente inexistente, algo que simulaba ser solo amistad. El Hyuga la dejaba en el umbral de su puerta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su departamento, después de un adiós como despedida, entraba al pequeño departamento para que así nadie sospechara, y así su tío nunca se enterara de esa relación, y por último se dirigía hacia el departamento de su compañera, cerciorándose de no ser visto.

**Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual**

**No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así;**

**Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más**

**Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,**

**Si cada quien al llegando la noche finge un adiós**

Sonrió con tristeza, seguramente su relación se terminaría el día en que Hiashi Hyuga se enterara de el amor que cada noche se profesaban su sobrino y su compañera de equipo, aun estaba segura de que si eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos eso no llegaría a pasar, lamentablemente también estaba segura de que Neji nunca iba a notar su tristeza, la que sentía en cada momento que estaban juntos, la tristeza de saber que solo podían amarse a escondidas, la tristeza que le causaba saber que algún día el clan Hyuga decidiría el futuro de Neji y era muy posible que su "relación" terminara y por último la tristeza de tener que tragarse a cada momento el deseo de gritarle al mundo el amor que Neji y ella se tenían, el hecho de despertar cada día abrazados, separándose al amanecer para que Neji fuera a su departamento, una separación que duraba solo hasta que la noche llegase.

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos**

**Pero es que en realdad no aceptan nuestro AMOR.**

Luego de conocerse por más de diez años habían aprendido a comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, su mejor recurso comenzaron a ser las miradas, una mirada les bastaba para saber lo que el otro pensaba, para decirse un "me preocupaste" durante las misiones, un "Cuídate por favor" cuando se separaban o tenían misiones separadas, un "Te extrañe" luego de no verse por un buen tiempo y ahora eran hasta para expresar un "Te amo". Como cada día cumplían con su rutina, caminar juntos hasta su departamento, Neji se iba y al poco más de media hora estaba de regreso y entraba por la ventana

**Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor**

**Háblanos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar;**

**Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más;**

**Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,**

**Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós**

¿Qué pasaría si le pidiese a Neji formalizar su relación ante todos?, volvió a sonreír imaginándose llegar al altar con el genio Hyuga, pero lastimosamente eso era imposible, y todo por culpa del líder del clan Hyuga, el cual hizo creer a todos que apreciaba a su sobrino, por años lo logró, hasta el mismo Neji lo creyó, pero una vez él lo escuchó hablando con uno de los principales miembros del clan Hyuga, diciendo que todo lo que había hecho era para no continuar como el malo de la película con Neji, pero que la verdad para él su sobrino era solo otro miembro más de la rama secundaria, esa había sido la razón para que Neji se mudara lo más lejos posible de la mansión, y ahora era el mismo Hiashi quien le había prohibido relacionarse más de lo debido con su compañera de equipo y según lo que Neji le había contado lo amenazó, no le dijo como, pero se lo imaginaba bastante bien, de verdad odiaba a ese hombre él era el culpable de que ni ella ni Neji pudieran ser completamente felices.

**Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor**

**Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control**

**Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos **

**Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro AMOR.**

Sintió como algo se movía a su lado, pero no regresó a ver, lo hizo solo cuando escuchó unas palabras - ¿En qué piensas tanto corazón?- Esa pregunta hizo que regresara a ver encontrándose con Neji a su lado mirándola, sonrió, de la forma con la que solo le sonreía a él y negando con la cabeza contestó – En nada amor- Se giró hacia él para verlo mejor. El Hyuga acarició con una de sus manos sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Vuelve a dormir que mañana tenemos una misión- ella asintió, se abrazó a él y se preparó para dormir, Neji hizo lo mismo, la castaña suspiró antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sabiendo que su relación nunca iba a cambiar, porque siempre tendrían que aparentar y seguir pareciendo ante la gente amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más.

Gracias por leer.

De verdad espero que le haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me pareció lindo, quizás un poco cursi pero bueno.

La canción se llama simplemente amigos y la canta Ana Gabriel.

Espero sus Reviews y cuídense mucho

Bye


End file.
